Soneto da Fidelidade
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: [OneShot] Um Valentine's Day atrasado. Personagens apaixonados e meio OCC. Homenagem atrasada a todos os enamorados.


**N.A.:** Eu esqueci de colocar os créditos. u.u!

Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.

Soneto da Fidelidade é um poema de Vinícius de Morais, grande escritor

**SONETO DA FIDELIDADE**

Estavam os cinco sentados na sala de estar da mansão Kido, vendo as folhas das árvores caindo pela janela.

- Sabem que dia é hoje? - Perguntou Shun.

- Não, por quê? - Era Seiya, que roía as unhas despreocupadamente.

- Dia 12 de fevereiro... - Shun.

- E o que tem de mais? - Questionou Hyoga. - É alguma data importante?

- Não hoje e sim daqui a dois dias.

- É mesmo, será o _Valetine's Day_... - Respondeu Shiryu. - Mas por está falando disso agora, não temos nada a ver com essa data.

- Não mesmo? - Interpelou Andrômeda, lançando-lhe um olhar condescendente. O homem de longos cabelos negros mexeu-se incomodado no sofá.

- Não temos. Somos servos de Athena, temos que protegê-la, não ficar pensando em bobagens. - Retorquiu.

- Acho que Shunrey ficaria magoada se ouvisse isso... - Comentou o outro mirando distraído um galho batendo contra o vidro.

O Dragão corou e sentiu uma tristeza profunda apertar-lhe o peito. O cavaleiro de cabelos verdes observou atentamente os amigos e descobriu a mesma expressão de desgosto e melancolia estampada em cada rosto.

- Que acham de um chocolate?

- HÃ? - Num uníssono todos se voltaram para Shun que sorria gostosamente.

- No _Valetine's Day_ o normal é que as garotas dêem chocolates a seus amigos mais queridos. Mas, como disse nosso amigo Shiryu, não somos exatamente normais. Então, não vejo motivos para não dar um presente às nossas amigas.

- Humpf, quanta bobagem... - Era Ikki reclamando. Shun não fez qualquer comentário, sabia que o motivo maior da irritação era o fato de a presenteada do irmão não estar mais entre eles.

- Aos que quiserem me acompanhar, estarei hoje à tarde preparando algo para a June. - E ainda a sorrir levantou-se e saiu da casa.

_De tudo, meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto_

- Ai ai, tem certeza do que está fazendo, Seiya? - Shiryu perguntava que acompanhava os movimentos desastrados do cavaleiro.

- Claro que tenho! Acompanhe um mestre da culinária! - Gabava-se Pégaso enquanto mexia uma panela. - Agora é só acrescentar isso aqui e... Pronto! Acabei meu chocolate!

- Hum, Seiya... Você acabou de derramar sal na sua receita... - Informou Hyoga que se controlava para não rir.

- Mas é muito desastrado mesmo... - Debochou Ikki que acompanhava tudo sentado à mesa da cozinha.

- Não enche! Vem fazer melhor se for capaz!

- Pff... E pra que eu faria isso? Não tenho para quem entregar mesmo...

Shun mirou o irmão com tristeza, reparando numa discreta lágrima que teimava em formar-se no canto do olho. Daria tudo para que ele voltasse a sorrir como antes. Teve então uma idéia.

- Ikki, que sabor a Esmeralda mais gostava?

Pego de surpresa, ele gaguejou uma resposta:

- Nã-não sei... Não havia chocolate lá na Ilha. Mas sendo como ela era acho que seria branco...

- Hum, tá certo. - Sorriu Andrômeda.

No dia seguinte estavam todos com seus presentes prontos mas aparentemente sem a intenção de entregá-los.

- Ah, não sei pra que tanto trabalho, ela nem deve gostar de menta... - Era o Cisne que andava de um lado para o outro com uma caixa nas mãos.

- Amanhã você vai descobrir, Hyoga. Agora eu vou para o porto que a viagem até a ilha de Andrômeda é demorada. Dragão, vem comigo? Um avião te espera.

- Claro! - Assentiu sorrindo, estava com saudades da China.

- Então já vamos. Desejo boa sorte a todos. - Despediu-se o cavaleiro à soleira da porta, sendo seguido pelo companheiro.

- Shun mudou, não acha Ikki? - Observou Seiya.

- Ele cresceu. E não precisa mais de mim. Ninguém mais precisa de mim... - Finalizou rumando para o quarto.

_Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

- Senhorita, posso entrar?

- Claro, entre Seiya. - Respondeu Saori.

O rapaz adentrou o grande e bem mobiliado escritório. Olhou a mesa e descobriu-a abarrotada de pacotes.

- O que é isso, Saori? - Intrigado.

- Ah, são só alguns presentes que vou mandar para certas pessoas.

- Em homenagem ao dia de hoje...? - Indagou meio receoso.

- Sim, por quê?

- É que... Bem... Eu tenho uma coisa para a senhorita! Desculpe, só vim entregar, não queria incomodar! Até mais! - Largou o pequeno embrulho sobre os outros e fugiu correndo da sala.

- Mas o que... - Intrigada a deusa pegou o presente e abriu-o. Dentro havia um coração com os dizeres "Eu te amo" de chocolate ao leite. - Seiya...

O pobre cavaleiro estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, pensando em como era azarado.

"Claro que ela não ia se interessar por mim. Afinal, que eu tenho de mais? Sou um cavaleiro mas não faço mais do que minha obrigação ao protegê-la."

Teve sua linha de pensamentos deprimidos interrompidas por um toque na madeira.

- Seiya, estou entrando.

- Sa-Saori? Que faz aqui? - Perguntou sentando de supetão.

- Vim ver se queria dividir esse chocolate comigo. - Sorriu e sentou-se a seu lado. Quebrou um pedaço e ofereceu-o ao rapaz; repetiu o movimento e pegou uma porção para ela. Abocanhou com gosto mas assim que teve o primeiro pedaço na boca cuspiu tudo para fora.

- O que foi? Está tão ruim assim? - Pégaso provou do seu próprio veneno e acabou por derramar cada grama no chão. - Sabia que aquilo não era cereja...

- Você que fez? - Athena abanava a língua sofregamente.

- Sim, acho que coloquei pimenta ao invés das cerejas. E agora, está ardendo muito? - Preocupado.

- Um pouco... Mas tem um remédio para sarar, quer ver? - E sem esperar resposta colou os lábios róseos aos dele.

- Hum? - Espantado demais para qualquer ato que não fosse retribuir o beijo, Seiya largou o chocolate no chão e acariciou os cabelos de sua deusa enquanto se deixava levar por aquela mistura deliciosa de sensações.

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento._

- Shiryu! - Chamou uma voz doce.

- Shunrey! Que saudades! - Sorriu o Dragão largando as malas e abraçando com força a amiga.

- Não avisou que viria, eu teria ido buscá-lo...

- Eu queria fazer surpresa. - Beijando a testa alva da menina que enrubesceu de imediato. - Trouxe algo para você. - Estendendo uma caixa enrolada com uma fita rosa.

- Pra mim? O que é? - Abrindo o presente com a rapidez de uma criança.

- Algo que espero que goste. Feliz _Valetine's Day_!

- Hã? Feliz o quê? E o que é isso? - Retirando do interior da caixa os dedos cobertos por um líquido escuro.

- Ah não! Derreteu! Eu não acondicionei direito e ele se desfez todo...

- Mas o que era?

- Chocolate. Esse dia é um feriado no Japão em que as pessoas que se gostam presenteiam-se com esse doce. E fiz um pra você...

- Hum, deixa eu ver. - A menina chupou delicadamente as digitais e sorriu. - Muito gostoso! Adorei esse sabor.

O cavaleiro sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que sua amiga estava feliz. Sentiu contudo uma vontade súbita de provar aquele doce mas não o que estava na caixa ou nos dedos dela e sim o que espalhara-se em sua boca.

- Shunrey, está sujo aqui... - Apontando o canto do rosto.

- Onde? - Passando os dedos melados e sujando-se ainda mais.

- Deixa que eu limpo... - Aproximou o rosto do dela, lambendo devagar a mancha. Encarou a garota e viu que estava corada. - Pronto...

- Ainda tem um pouco... - Disse timidamente.

- Onde?

- Aqui... - Passando delicadamente o líquido nos lábios pequenos.

O Dragão sorriu; ele também gostava de chocolate meio amargo.

_  
E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive_

Ajoelhado frente a uma cruz, o homem rezava.

- Amém. Esmeralda, vim te desejar feliz _Valetine's Day_! É um feriado idiota mas tenho certeza que você gostaria dele. - Disse sorrindo. - E olhe, eu até trouxe um presente.

Depositou então uma rosa feita de chocolate branco no túmulo.

"Esse Shun... Ele não perde essa mania boba de se preocupar com tudo e com todos.", pensou, lembrando que ao entrar no quarto no dia anterior encontrara um pacote sobre a cama com um bilhete: _A Esmeralda gostaria de te ver sorrindo, meu irmão._

- Não virei mais aqui chorar por você, meu amor. Vou seguir minha vida e ser feliz, como gostaria que eu fosse. Mas nunca te esquecerei, minha querida...

Levantou-se e preparou-se para seguir seu caminho quando uma borboleta amarela rajada de rosa pousou sobre o doce.

"É, com certeza esse era seu sabor favorito..."

Perto dali uma pessoa o esperava.

- Ikki, me acompanha?

_Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama  
Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):_

- Ai, será que ela vai gostar? E se eu tiver feita besteira que nem o tonto do Seiya? E se ficou ruim? E se ela jogar na minha cara? E se...

- Chega, pato! Não acredito que me chamou aqui para ficar com essa ladainha. Entrega logo!

- É, tem raz... QUEM É PATO?

- Ah, olá Eire, olá Minu. - Sorriu o cavaleiro, ignorando seu irado amigo.

- Oi rapazes. Que fazem aqui hoje? - Perguntou Eire.

- É que meu colega gostaria de te dar um presente mas ainda não decidiu se vai fazer isso agora ou em outra encarnação.

- IKKI! - Gritou Hyoga, rubro de vergonha.

- Presente? Pra mim? O que é? - Indagou curiosa.

- É... É um chocolate! Feliz _Valetine's Day_, Eire... - O Cisne entregou então uma barra embrulhada, tremendo de medo.

- OBA! Adoro chocolate, como adivinhou? - Sorriu a menina, depositando um beijo suave no rosto do russo. Este parecia um pimentão de tão envergonhado.

- Pronto, agora que conseguiu estou dispensado, pato?

- Eu não sou pato! - Exclamou. - Ah, o Shun me pediu pra te entregar isso aqui... - Sussurrou e passou-lhe discretamente um saquinho com vários tabletinhos de chocolate sortidos.

- Vamos comer lá dentro, Hyoga? - Chamou a loira, puxando-o pela mão. O cavaleiro acenou atrapalhado para o amigo enquanto sumia pela porta adentro.

- Que fofo... - Comentou Minu rindo. - O que é isso? - Apontando para o pacote nas mãos de Ikki.

- São chocolates. - Ainda surpreso com o presente do irmão.

- Me dá um? - Pediu carinhosa, sorrindo de um jeito que deixou a Fênix um tanto sem graça.

- Claro... - Abrindo o embrulho e dando vários à moça.

- Ah, são muitos, quer me ajudar a comê-los? - Convidou.

- E por que não? - Sorriu, deixando a cabeça pender de leve para um lado.

_Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

Shun chegou ao anoitecer à Ilha de Andrômeda, carregando nos braços uma grande caixa de bombons. Caminhou sem pressa até a vila dos cavaleiros e ficou admirando seu povo. Os velhos às portas de suas casas, os homens conversando, as mulheres preocupadas com o jantar, as crianças sentadas nas calçadas.

- O que foi, meninos? Por que estão aí parados? - Estranhando a lassidão deles.

- É que a gente tá com fome mas ainda vai demorar pra comermos... - Disse uma menina.

- Que pena... Olhe, eu tenho aqui uns doces, posso dar alguns a vocês, querem?

- OBA! Queremos sim! - Respondeu um garoto.

- Então façam fila. - Sorrindo, abriu a caixa que carregava e começou a distribuir os bombons. Porém não contava que fossem tantas crianças e que várias tinham irmãos, fazendo questão de levar um para eles. Ao final, restara apenas um chocolate na caixa. - Oh, droga...

- Shun?

- June! - Seu rosto iluminou-se ao vê-la para logo depois perder o sorriso.

- O que foi? - Perguntou a moça.

- Trouxe para você um presente mas ele acabou... - Triste.

- Eu vi. E adorei cada segundo. - Sorriu e abraçou-o.

- Gostou? Mas você nem provou...

- Não falo do doce e sim de seu coração. Deu meu presente para as crianças e nada me faria mais orgulhosa. É isso que mais amo em ti, sua bondade.

- Ah, June... - Abraçando-a de volta. - Aqui está, eu que fiz... - Dando o bombom.

- Vamos morder juntos? - Prendendo o doce entre os lábios.

- E que esse sabor fique em nossas memórias e seja infinito enquanto dure... - Mordendo do lado oposto até encontrar a boca que tanto amava.


End file.
